Canada And The Door Beneath The Table
by Mafia Sable
Summary: There's a door beneath the table that leads to a world where everything is perfect and everyone knows your name... But something so wonderful... It must have a horrid price! Based off Coraline.
1. Chapter 1

Well, that was the last of the boxes for this room.

Matthew had moved in a few hours ago. It had been a long ride but, when he saw the new house in which he would be staying, he found that it had been worth the uncomfortable ride.

The garden in front was beautiful, full of roses and tulips and… He wasn't quite sure what the other flowers were, but he found them pretty nonetheless. They made a beautiful pattern of red and white- his favourite color combination- lining his way as he approached the house.

He lived in its center. There was another apartment up top, and one underneath. Then owner of the whole complex lived upstairs and greeted him with a cheerful smile as he arrived. Her dark brown hair was tinged with red, and there was a beautiful rose in it, seemingly from the garden itself. If he remembered correctly, she was family. Her name was Fey Morgan, and she was his cousin. She had told him that people often forgot about the house and, sometimes, their mail would not get delivered because of that. It only made The knowledge only made Matthew feel more at home. People either forgot about him or mistook him for his brother, Alfred. He was rich and talented. Movie directors scrambled and demanded he star in their latest action movies…. And Matthew?

He started work at a very nice restaurant as a cook next week. Luckily, he hadn't REALLY gotten the short end of the stick when it came to talents. Matthew was shy, so he was glad that he had gotten cooking as his instead of entertaining the masses like his brother had. He could make some decent money, all while avoiding the press and fame and… People surrounding him or forgetting his name. Matthew shook his head. Best not to worry about those kinds of things. He was in a new place with no Alfred in sight. For now, all he had to worry about was having everything unpacked by the time he started work. However, he was feeling rather exhausted. A little break wouldn't hurt, would it? Of course not. So with that decided, Matthew sat outside on the porch.

The young man watched as a little yellow cat chased a chick. However, there did not seem to be any malice or hunger in the kitten's eyes. In fact, by the way they were acting; it almost seemed as if the two yellow animals were simply playing with each other. It was cute how, things that were normally enemies, could play together like friends. It made him smile a little while he sat there and watched. There was nothing better to do, after all. Matthew relaxed outside until the door of the apartment beneath his opened and out walked a strange man.

"Oi Camelot, stop harassing Gilbird!" He called as he picked the chick up defensively. The cat bowed its head in what seemed to be shame and slinked over to Matthew, who decided to pet him. The other's red eyes followed the cat's path, nodding to himself in a sort of "you'd better walk away" fashion until they noticed Matthew. Suddenly, he began to smirk and faster than Matthew could say 'maple', the other was in front of him, extending a hand to shake.

"Hey, you're the new neighbour! I'm the Awesome Gilbert." He said loudly.

"My name is Matthew." He answered, significantly quieter. Gilbert seemed to nod.

"You're the owner lady's cousin, right? She was pretty excited for you to move in." Gilbert stated, looking up as if she would be sitting on the balcony of her apartment, staring down at them. The cat followed his eyes as well to search for his master, but she was nowhere to be found. "A word of advice. The chick is crazy and grows flowers inside her house as well as outside. And she keeps telling me I'M crazy and full of myself." He added, scoffing and turning to walk away, obviously satisfied that he had found Gilbird at last. Matthew continued to sit on the porch and stroke the cat, who writhed and purred in contentment. Suddenly, something soft was thrown at his head. Matthew picked it up and stared at it, confused.

A white, spherical blob of plush. It looked like him. Same eyes, same glasses, same weird little spirally curl that fell down the center of his face. He looked up to see Gilbert leaning on the railing that descended down to his house with a condescending smirk.

"An awesome present from the awesome me. Dunno why it looks like you, it just happened to be in my mail!" He called over before waving and descending down into his home.

No. Fey was CERTAINLY wrong. Gilbert wasn't full of himself at /ALL/.

Author note:

Hi there everyone reading this story. Wow, if you are reading this, I'm quite amazed. I didn't think anyone would read it, honestly. And if you are wondering, yes, I have an OC in my story –shameshameshame- but I promise you she's neither mary sue nor going to end up falling in love with anyone. She was just needed to replace the crazy Russian man upstairs (And if you've watched the movie, she SORT of replaces wybie's grandmother…) So she won't be having that big a role.

Other than that, I have not decided anything about any other characters… You know. I have no clue who the other mother will be. So feel free to suggest. Or flame. Or complain. Because I frankly want to know no matter what it is. :D Throwing rocks at me only makes me stronger, sooner or later I'll learn to catch them and throw them back, da~?

ALSO. I dedicate this story to Opie and Nini. Why? Because. :D


	2. A ghost!

So many boxes!  
>Too many boxes!<br>They hid beneath the kitchen table, waited in every room, and tripped him at every turn…  
>There were way too many boxes, and they drove Matthew crazy. Box after box he unpacked, and still there seemed to be thousands more waiting just beyond the door…<br>Once he finished unpacking, Matthew never wanted to see another box again, for as long as he lived…  
>At the exception, of course, of boxes of pancake mix, but that went without saying.<p>

In one of the boxes that Matthew had been unpacking, he found a shiny trophy that really cheered him up.

It was a hockey trophy.

And man, did Matthew ever miss playing hockey. It had been one of the good things about his old home. The only place were people never forgot him was the rink. He was a star, amazing… Shy, but amazing. With a sigh of nostalgia, Matthew took the trophy and placed it on the shelf in his room. How it had gotten into his box of photo albums, he would never know.

The next three days passed in boredom and without very much event. Fey had invited him over for dinner with her until he got settled in… Or at least, until he got his kitchen unpacked and ready for use. Gilbert was right about one thing; She had tons of plants in her house, flowers and little vines and even a tiny tree on the table.  
>"My husband loves flowers." Fey told him when she saw him staring. "Plus, it purifies the air."<br>His mind caught on one little fact, however. There were pictures of Fey and her husband in the house, but he had never seen anyone else. Only Fey and her cat Camelot, who slept on her lap during their supper.

And Gilbert was still being himself, constantly annoying Matthew about how awesome he was, and how he should come and visit, or asking whether he needed his awesome assistance in unpacking. His friends were loud and rowdy whenever they came to visit, which was every night for those three nights. But one of them had the decency to come up to his door and apologize profusely for the noise. His name was Antonio. He was a pretty decent person, cheerful and passionate. They talked a few times. Matthew would tell him about his new job, about Hockey and about his brother. Antonio would go into passionate rants about his adorable boy friend or the tomatoes in his back yard, or even his home country of Spain. They talked a long time on the subject, comparing their home countries of Spain and Canada, each very interested in what the other had to say. It made the hour that Antonio had to spend waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up much shorter. (Antonio's boy friend kept the car when Antonio went to Gilbert's, claiming it was because he had things he wanted to do. But, Antonio had said with a proud smile, the real reason was that the other thought Antonio might drink too much while he was out with his friends. It was cute how he cared.)

All in all, life was good. On Wednesday, Gilbert invited Matthew over. Being the kind and respectful person he was, he accepted once again.  
>"So, do you know the legend about your apartment?" Gilbert asked casually with a beer can in hand. Matthew had opted for some tea instead. It reminded him of the person that his brother was dating.<br>"Not really." Matthew admitted. Although the subject was odd and random, Matthew had to admit that it was a welcome change from Gilbert talking about how awesome he was.  
>"Well then! Since you live there, I think the awesome me should educate you! So listen up!" Gilbert said, with a strange laugh that sort of sounded like `Kesesese!` or something. Matthew sat back, ready for the story, and sipped his tea calmly, careful not to burn himself on it.<br>"So, apparently this creepy Russian guy owned the house before Fey did. Back then it was one whole house. Fey and Myron just separated it in three when they got it. Anyways, the dude was lonely, and he only got more lonely as time passed, because people tend to forget this place even exists… So he died of loneliness. And no one gave a damn because he was an evil asshole, apparently. So he haunts the house, and kidnaps people who live in the middle apartment! What a load of bull, heh?" Gilbert finished his rant-Story, and Matthew nodded hesitantly, chuckling nervously.  
>"Y-Yeah." He stuttered with a shiver. His brother had instilled in him the belief and the fear of ghosts when they were very young, and they had even lived in a house that had been haunted when they were younger.<p>

Evil Russian ghosts who kidnap people… Yup, Matthew was certain he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, no thanks to a certain Albino…


End file.
